Dakota Milton
Dakota Milton was a camper on Total Drama: Revenge of the Island, as a member of the Toxic Rats and Sam's love interest. She was originally eliminated in Truth or Laser Shark, but thanks to her father, returned in Ice Ice Baby as an intern. She later returned as a contestant in "A Mine Is a Terrible Thing to Waste" and was placed on the Mutant Maggots after one of its members quit. Bio Dakota's intense desire for attention is evident from her first appearance in Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er! She thoughtlessly pushes aside Anne Maria and scolds the camera man for panning away, interrupting her introduction. Anne Maria retaliates automatically, spraying her with her hairspray. After Chris blows up the yacht, Dakota manages to land on a lifeboat and texts her paparazzi to photograph her. She is placed on the Toxic Rats due to when she arrives in the forest race. When a mutated squirrel appears in front of the teams, Dakota thinks it's cute, and declares that she wants one before the squirrel, angered, blasts her with its laser eyes. She narrowly escapes the line of fire, jumping into Sam's arms. In the first challenge of the season, Dakota struggles to use a saw until Dawn frantically tells her to pretend it's her dad's steak knife. In "Truth or Laser Shark", Dawn unintentionally wakes Dakota from her sleep. Dawn tells Dakota her need for fame is actually "a depressed cry for love" and Dakota tells her to "go eat a worm". Sam attempts to compliment Dakota when she complains about not having gotten enough sleep, but panics at the sight of her eyes. Soon after, Dakota and Sam's abuse of their electronic devices prompts Chris to confiscate them. While walking through the forest, Sam again tries to compliment her. Dakota fails to come up with a compliment for him and says she will "get back to him later". This leads the two to find some common ground, somewhat redeeming Sam for his failed attempts to woo her. Dakota pulls out her backup phone during the first challenge while the other contestants are preoccupied arguing. In the second part, she becomes too distracted by her looks and paparazzi to focus, and ends up losing for the Rats. Dakota is voted off with only Sam still on her side. She is forced screaming about not having gotten her spin-off series yet into the Hurl of Shame. Dakota makes an unexpected return in "Ice Ice Baby" when she crashes her hang glider into the Toxic Rats' elimination ceremony. She begs Chris for the opportunity for more camera time so she can get her spin-off series. He complies with this demand only after receiving a call from her father, who offers him a large sum of money in return. She is not being brought back as a competitor, however, but an intern. Chris provides her with different duties to perform around the camp in Finders Creepers, such as waking the remaining contestants with an air horn. As the challenge progresses, she finds Sam, who has fallen into a grave, and unknowingly pours kitchen grease all over him, attracting the presence of several large mutant maggots. She considers apologizing, but doesn't like the feeling and simply walks away. Dakota takes the Hurl of Shame again to satisfy Chris's desire to catapult someone, as no one gets eliminated that night. He tells her she is welcome to come back providing she can swim that far. After being thrown into the lake by Chris and attacked by piranhas in the recap, Dakota is paired with original contestant Bridgette on a canoe in "Backstabbers Ahoy!" Their challenge demonstration goes horribly wrong when Dakota flies into a buoy and is left there for the rest of the episode, fending off Fang. In Runaway Model, Dakota continues to obey Chris's every order, completing the chores she is told to do. She warms up even more to Sam when he asks her for fashion advice, and feels good because no one has ever asked her for her opinion before. She happily accepts, and tells him that stripes are in. Later, she again calls her paparazzi to take pictures of her aiding in Lindsay's rescue. However, they instead snap pictures of Sasquatchanakwa, much to her annoyance. Before Sam takes the Hurl of Shame, Dakota attempts to give him her phone number, telling him to call her. The paper falls back into her hands as he flies away from the island. In "A Mine Is a Terrible Thing to Waste", Chris sends Dakota down into the mine to verify that the contestants only have minutes to escape it before dying from toxic exposure. While she does survive, she loses all of her hair from the radiation. When she realizes what has happened, she screams and vows revenge on Chris. Following Anne Maria's departure, Chris decides to fire Dakota from her job as an intern, but makes her rejoin the competition as a member of the Mutant Maggots, which she is not happy about. In "The Treasure Island of Dr. McLean", Dakota undergoes a quick, startling transformation due to the radiation from the previous episode. Her hair grows back green and spiked, her skin turns orange, she grows a tail, her height increases drastically, she also has shoulder blades and she begins to speak in broken English. Before this, she recognizes that she will need an ally, and turns to Zoey for support as her transformation progresses. She now possesses enough strength to knock Fang off of the raft with a single punch. When the team gets to shore, Dakota becomes agitated at the fact that Sam has been kidnapped by Chris and buried underneath the sand. When the chest he and Gwen are in is located, Dakota pushes aside Jo, tosses Gwen away, and hugs him. Scott and Zoey vote to eliminate Dakota, and since he has the McLean-Brand Chris Head, negating the votes against him, she is eliminated. She doesn't seem to care, and simply makes out with Sam, even when they are being hurled off the island. Dakota returns once again in "Brain vs. Brawn: The Ultimate Showdown", still mutated, with the rest of the eliminated contestants where she roots for Cameron. When the mutated animals begins to attack the cast, Dakota fights a Giant Turtle, who is crushing Sam between his legs. She is last seen celebrating in Cameron's ending and in Lightning's ending and then leaves the island along with the other contestants and Chef. She also laughs at Chris when his karma comes true. Although Dakota did not compete, she is mentioned in the first episode of Total Drama: All-Stars by her boyfriend, Sam. He pulls out a picture of the two of them together, which shows she is still a mutant, looking happy together. He mentions that his motivation for returning was to expose himself to toxic waste and become a mutant like her, after which he gets upset due to finding out that the island is cleared of waste. Dakota is once again mentioned by Sam in "Saving Private Leechball", telling his teammates that Dakota would bring him through the forest without difficulty. Gallery Runaway_Model.png|Dakota and Sam Dakota lands on Sam.png ROTI06-24.png SkatoonyDakota1.png|Dakota in Skatoony SkatoonyDakota2.png Category:Total Drama Love Interests Category:Rich Love Interest Category:Female Love Interest Category:Animated Love Interest Category:Teenage Love Interest Category:TV Love Interests Category:Humans Category:Cartoon Network Love Interest